Mariage au XIXème siècle
by julydu25
Summary: Perchée du haut de ses chaussures de 8cm de haut, Hermione se tord la cheville,tombe et se gogne la tête.A son réveil, elle se trouve devant un magnifique manoir: le manoir Malefoy.Il ne manquerait plus que Drago revienne plus tôt de ses vacances.Que se passera t il si leur relation était légèrement différente. Il ne sera plus le garçon arrogant et insupportable mais exquis et sexy
1. CHAPITRE 1

** PROLOGUE**

Du trottoir voisin, je jette un coup d'œil dans la vitrine d'une boutique du chemin de Traverse. Une pancarte annonçant la collection printemps avec à sa gauche une dizaine de chaussures juchées sur des petits perchoirs en acrylique y étaient déposés. C'est là que mes yeux s'arrêtèrent dessus: une paire d'escarpins en cuir verni de rouge avec des talons aiguilles vertigineux. Ma décision était prise, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la boutique. Je ne vais même pas les essayer, elles sont faites pour moi...

Il s'avère que j'aurai probablement du les essayer, car maintenant qu'elles sont à mes pieds, je constate que je flotte légèrement dedans. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de les rembourrer. Je suis ravie, en équilibre précaire sur les talons les plus hauts du monde à mes yeux, je suis déterminée à retourner au Terrier. Je fais quelques pas maladroits et c'est à cet instant que cela ce produit: le talon se prend dans une grille d'égout et je me tord la cheville. Je vais m'étaler de tout mon long. J'ai le souffle coupé, je sais que ce qui m'attend va faire mal. Les dalles de pierre se jettent sur moi. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy , qui me fixe de ses yeux écarquillés tandis que la douleur me vrille la tempe au moment où je m'abats sur le trottoir, puis c'est le néant.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Quelque chose me martèle l'intérieur du crâne. Je sens montée la nausée, mais je reste immobile quelques instants en gardant les yeux fermés. Attendant que les battements dans ma tête s'estompent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un roulement lointain. J'entrouvre alors les paupières, pensant que le martèlement va revenir, mais non. J'ouvre les yeux, cependant un autre problème se présente. Je suis assise par terre, dans la boue humide et molle. Je redresse brutalement la tête, mon cœur bat plus vite et un cri strident se retient dans ma gorge. C'est quoi cette histoire? **

**Je suis entourée d'arbres. Et pas quelques arbres, comme si j'étais dans un parc et non plus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Devant moi se tenait un milliers d'arbres, et à l'horizon, le soleil se couche et les oiseaux chantent comme si la journée était totalement normale. C'est absurde, complétement absurde. Je regarde autour de moi, en m'obligeant à respirer. Mais rien, uniquement des arbres. Je remonte les genoux sur ma poitrine et j'y dépose mon front. Je me mordille la lèvre et repasse les derniers éléments en boucle. J'ai achetée ces chaussures. J'ai fais quelques pas et je suis tombée. Alors pourquoi suis je en pleine forêt? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vue ces arbres sur le Chemin de Traverse et toutes les boutiques ont disparus. Plus le temps passe, plus mon légendaire courage disparait.**

** Quelque chose hurle au loin et je bondis sur mes pieds, enfonçant mes talons dans la boue molle. Un chien ? Mais dans ce cas étant donné le cri poussé, il doit être immense. Je m'éloigne dans la direction opposée. J'en aurai pour des heures avant d'arriver quelque part, et le soleil est déjà si proche de se coucher. L'horreur. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive à Harry, pas à moi. Je trébuche et tombe sur une racine, mon jean se déchire et je me relève tant bien que mal. C'est alors que j'entendis quelque chose. C'est un grondement semblable à celui d'un train. Je me met à l'abri derrière un chêne et attend. Les secondes passent comme des heures pour moi cachée dans mon coin, terrifiée je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et je suis stupéfaite. **

**Un carrosse apparaît, tiré par quatre chevaux gris. Je me suis réveillée dans un conte ou quoi? Je fixe ahurie les roues ornées de feuilles d'or passées devant moi et s'éloigner au loin. Si Ron aurait vu ça, songeais je. Mais Ron n'était pas là, Harry non plus, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, je devais m'en sortir seule. Soudain une pensée effrayante s'alluma en moi. Si ça se trouve, c'était des gens bien, et maintenant j suis perdue en pleine forêt sans aucune chance d'être retrouvée. ****Je n'ai pas le choix, je décide de suivre la voie que le carrosse à suivi.**

**Le seul bruit qui résonne et que j'entends tout le long du trajet, c'est le claquement de mes talons sur la pierre froide, un son régulier qui résonne beaucoup trop fort. Le soleil n'a pas encore disparu et des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux, serais ce possible que ce ne soit qu'un rêve? Si ça se trouve, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital plongée dans un profond coma. J'aperçois quelque chose au loin. Rapidement je ravale mes larmes et essuient celles qui sont tombées. Je me cache derrière un arbre et fixe la lueur. Mes yeux se plissent et je tente d'apercevoir quelque chose de plus. Soudain un hoquet de surprise m'échappe. Des lumières!**

**Je saute de derrière mon arbre et cours aussi vite que mes chaussures à talons aiguilles me le permette. La respiration saccadée se mêle au bruit de mes talons qui claquent toujours sur le sol. Arrivée en haut de la colline, je découvre avec stupeur une maison. Enfin, l'appeler maison est dérisoire face à un tel spectacle. Je dirai plutôt un lugubre mais magnifique manoir qui se trouve devant moi. Et inconsciemment je me dis que j'ai déjà vue ce manoir quelque part. **

**J'avance près de la porte, une porte en bois usés, de trois têtes de plus que moi. Je frappe fermement et ferme les yeux.**

**Allaient ils m'aider? **


	3. Chapter 2

** [En effet le début de ma fic s'inspire du livre 'prada et préjugés' que j'ai lus, et la fin m'a un peu déçue. C'est ma première fanfiction donc j'ai beaucoup copié le livre au début mais je me détache très rapidement du livre et de sa suite, la fiction sera totalement différente, elle commence d'ailleurs déjà à changée dans ce chapitre. Un nouveau personnage est déjà à prévoir. Bonne lecture et le chapitre 3 ou plus vite **** Venez aussi voir ma fanfic "préhistoire au futur" qui est l'inverse de cette fanfic. Car Hermione se retrouve dans le futur. J'ai eu envie d'essayer cette possibilité mais le début est court. Il s'inspire cet fois d'un film et j'espère que vous trouverez lequel. Lisez là.] **

**Chapitre 2**

**La porte du manoir s'ouvre avant même que j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux, comme si quelqu'un m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Dobby apparaît alors dans l'embrassure de la porte, il est habillé à la mode d'autre fois et porte un blaser noir style Georges Washington ou ce genre de type de l'époque. Il toise, d'un air dégouté que je ne lui connait pas, mon tee shirt et mon jean crasseux et déchiré en s'apprêtant à me fermer la porte au nez sous mes yeux ahuris.**

**"Dobby!attendez" dis je en glissant un pied dans l'embrassure de la porte. La c'est sur, mes chaussures sont foutus. "S'il vous plaît Dobby...c'est moi Hermione, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je me suis perdue et je veux rentrer en contact avec Harry" je m'apprêtais à le supplier lorsque je fus couper par une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.**

**"Mia? C'est bien toi?"la femme était toujours cachée par la porte que Dobby ne semblait pas décider à l'ouvrir.**

**"Katherine? C'est...que fais tu là?" demandai je à ma sœur. Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur depuis que j'avais 11 ans, lorsque j'étais rentrée à Poodlard elle était rentrée dans un pensionnat très strict au sud de Varsovie en Pologne. Depuis je ne l'avais plus revue et sa voix m'avait terriblement manquée. Elle ouvra la porte et je la regarda à la fois surprise et ahurie. Elle portait une robe corset, blanche opaque. Le carrosse, les vêtements d'époque, un manoir...que faisait Dobby et ma sœur dans un décor pareil. Surtout que ma sœur avait toujours eu un style gothique que je détestais. Jamais je n'aurai imaginée la voir un jour en robe. **

**Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me souriant gentiment.**

**"Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vues" souffla ma sœur.**

**"Je suis...bien contente de te revoir Kat'" répondis je.**

**"Entre donc" dit elle en me lâchant "il fait si froid pour un mois de Mai, allez vient je vais t'accompagner à ta chambre et tu vas m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé dans des vêtements d'homme, devant le manoir à pieds, sans bagages et en pleine nuit." ma sœur avait toujours été comme ça: franche. Mais là...je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à ses questions.**

** Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par la beauté des lieux. L'entrée était immense, elle pourrait contenir facilement le Terrier entier. Des lustres magnifiques ornaient le plafond et un gigantesque escalier se tint devant moi. Je suit malgré tout ma sœur dans les escaliers en me demandant comment elle a put en arriver là. Elle toussote signalant qu'elle attend toujours une réponse de ma part. Une conversation que j'avais entrepris avec Harry me revint en mémoire. Si tu te retrouve dans une autre dimension ou un monde parallèle, contente toi de faire comme si tu savais tout. Il faut de fondre dans la masse, et leur faire croire que tu sais exactement de quoi il parle avait suggérer Harry. A l'époque cette conversation m'avais semblée inutile et j'avais rapidement détournée la conversation vers un sujet plus intéressant à mon goût. A cette pensée, je me frappa mentalement. Finalement j'entrepris de répondre à ma sœur.**

**"Et bien vois tu...mes bagages sont tombés à l'eau lors de l'embarcation et j'ai tout perdue. Un homme ma gentiment prêter ses habits et pour finir la calèche qui devait m'amener ici n'était pas présente" je souffla à la fin de ma tirade et attendis la réaction de ma sœur.**

**"C'est fort regrettable, mais ne t'inquiète pas les robes que tu as laissée la dernière fois sont toujours présentes et ton fiancé est partie pour la semaine avec Blake donc ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te verra pas dans cet accoutrement fort ridicule."**

**Mes pas se firent plus lent puis inexistant lors de son récit. Un fiancé? J'étais fiancée? Depuis quand? Et à qui? ma sœur dut sentir mon malaise car elle se retourna et me fixa.**

**"Mia tu viens? Mais que t'arrive t il?"demanda t elle inquiète.**

**"Je...oui excuse moi je suis épuisée du voyage et la nuit est tombée" me repris je.**

**"Oh! Je t'ennui avec toutes ces questions, je vais te laisser te reposer et je retourne me couchée" souffla t elle déçu.**

**Elle s'éloigna et j n'eus même pas la force et le courage pour la rattraper et lui dire qu'elle ne m'ennuyait pas. Mais je ne fis que rentrer dans la pièce qu'elle m'avait indiquer. J'entre, ferme la porte derrière moi. Ma chambre est rose pâle, on aurait dit une reconstitution d'une chambre du XIXème siècle. Mais je ne la contempla pas plus car déjà je me jetais sur mon lit et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Et ainsi je pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps.**

**[Dans le chapitre prochain Hermione rencontre beau papa et belle maman xd c'est qui à votre avis.**

**Comment ta deviner?] **


	4. Chapitre 3

** [Oui Voldemort est mort, et Hermione à perdue sa baguette lors de sa chute pour les questions que l'on me pause]**

**Chapitre 3**

Je sens les rayons de soleil me caressés le visage. Je suis si bien. Je me tourne en boule dans mon lit et là je me redresse subitement. Si j'avais été dans mon lit, je me serrai rétamer au sol. Or là non.

Et la je me souviens, hier soir...la marche dans les bois...Kat et Dobby au temps jadis. Je me mords la lèvres pour éviter de sangloter. J'aurai du me réveillée au Terrier ou au pire à l'hôpital avec mes amis veillant sur moi. J'aurai pu être n'importe où, mais pas ici. Et pourtant me voilà, dans la même chambre qu'hier soir. Elle est plus grande que le salon de ma maison, et le lit ne tiendrait même pas dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas où j'ai débarquée mais dans ce monde, je suis riche et j'aime le luxe. Je me retourne et vois ma sœur endormis à côté de moi. Je la fixe de plus prêt jusqu'à son réveil. Elle est exactement pareil que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'est plus accoutrée par ses sweat à capuche et son maquillage gothique. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et la panique l'envahit.

"Oh Mia! Je suis désolée d'être venue mais quand Blaise n'est pas là, je dors mal et vois tu, il ne revient que dans 5 jours et comme tu étais là, je me suis dis que ça ne te dérangerais pas de me faire une place mais quand je suis rentrée, tu avais les joues toutes mouillées. A tu pleurée?"

Je n'avais même pas relevée le fait qu'elle dormait avec Zabini et m'apprêtais à trouver une excuse quelconque qui tiendrait tout de même la route, quand soudain quelqu'un toqua la porte.

"Miss Granger, vous devez vous dépêchez, sans quoi vous serez en retard. En vôtre honneur mon maître va se joindre à vous pour le petit déjeuner"

Je jaillis hors du lit de nouveau secouée par des bouffée d'affolement qui surpris ma sœur. Elle se leva et me fixa mais je m'assis sur le lit, mes jambes tremblent trop pour me soutenir. Kat' laissa finalement tomber les explications et partit se changer, me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Mais dans quel monde ais je atterris et reverrai je Harry et les Weasley un jour? Je me mets à respirer fort et mon souffle est saccadé: j'ai besoin d'air.

J'enfile une robe style XIXème siècle bleu azur qui descend jusqu'au bas du sol. Me regardant dans le miroir, je remarque que mes cheveux ont poussés et qu'ils m'arrivent au bas du dos. Ils ont virés au brun et ont une couleur très foncés, presque noir. Mes yeux sont miraculeusement passés de bruns à verts et mes joues ont une légère teinte rosée naturelle. Mais que m'arrive t il à la fin?

Mon regard se disperse et tombe sur mes chaussures, toujours les mêmes, ses fameux escarpins rouges. La seule preuve de mon ancienne vie. Et si elles avaient un rapport dans toute cette histoire? Tout à commencé au moment où je les ais enfilées. Elles sont peut être ensorcelées si ça se trouve.

"Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans 20 minutes, hâtons nous donc" la voix de ma sœur me fit sursauter et l'évocation de nourriture fit gargouillé mon ventre si bruyamment qu'il fit rire ma sœur.

"Allez vient ne soyons pas en retard" rit elle. Je la suivis dans les couloirs où défilait un nombre incalculable de portes, on aurait dit un labyrinthe avec de nombreux corridors à perdre de vue. Il n'y à aucune lampe nul part, ni aucun interrupteur. Je m'arrête, ferme les yeux et respire profondément, lentement, en me concentrant sur le bruit que je fais et en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la sensation de la robe qui effleure mes jambes. Je descends les escaliers, ma robe traînant derrière moi, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi même. De la coiffure à la robe d'époque, tout à changé en seulement 1 journée. Et dire qu'hier je riais avec Ginny en mangeant les délicieux cookies de Mme Weasley. Je viens de rentrer dans un rêve ou un cauchemar, au choix. Mon dieu il faut que je me sauve.

Quand j'entre dans la salle à manger Kat' si trouve déjà, mais mon regard est directement attiré vers les deux inconnus présents à ses côtés. Leurs visages ne me sont pas inconnus, mais réflexion est de courte durée car déjà la femme se précipite dans mes bras.

"Hermione chérie!"dit elle en m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. "Quel ravissement de te voir ma très chère enfant, le voyage à dû être éprouvant. Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas être venus t'accueillir hier soir"

Je suis trop secouée par ma découverte que je ne saisit que quelques mots à sa tirade, je me raidis brusquement et mon souffle se fait court. Mon visage se tint d'un léger dégoût et je m'échappe de ses bras. Je m'oblige à poser mes yeux sur l'homme qui se tint à ses côtés.

J'étais tellement chamboulée par toute cette histoire, qu'il m'avait fallu un temps de réflexion avant de mettre un nom sur ces deux visages. L'homme me toisa chaleureusement, surréaliste pour cet homme et pourtant j'ai le souffle coupé devant le maître de maison.

En effet Licius Malefoy se tenait devant moi...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Le manoir Malefoy! J'étais dans le manoir Malefoy, je savais que je le connaissais ce manoir. Je me tennais à l'emplacement même où Bellatrix Lestrange m'avait torturée. J'étais devant le père de cet fouine et j'avais même enlacée sa mère. Ils portent tous deux le même accoutrement que ma soeur, pourtant ils sont toujours aussi sombres et sophistiqués. Licius s'avance vers moi et instictivement j'ai envie de reculer. Heuresement je parviens à gardée mes pieds fixés au sol. Il me dévisage et j'attends le moment où il me sourira et m'emmenera croupir au fond des cachots. **

**Mais il me prend la main et dépose un baiser, semblable à celui de Vicktor lors du bal de 4ème année.**

**"Miss Granger, ravi de vous revoir parmis nous" il me lâcha et partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en carmin rouge. Narcissa en profita pour me reprendre dans ces bras et me souffler quelques mots à l'oreille, et là je compris...**

**La présence des Malefoy, le fait que ma soeur ne parle plus que de Zabini et ma présence au manoir. Sans le savoir, elle avait répondu à mes questions muettes. Je restai pétrifiée alors que ma soeur et Narcissa partir s'asseoir au côté de Licius. Le monde dans lequel je me trouvais étais bien pire que je l'avais imaginée. Cela me donnait encore plus l'envie de retrouver ma vie d'avant et sortir de ce cauchemar.**

**Retrouver ma vie d'Hermione Granger et pas de Hermione futur Malefoy. En effet Narcissa vennait de m'informer inconsciemment que mon futur mari n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Dans une semaine je me marirai avec cette fouine. Moi Hermione Granger, reine des Griffondors, allait me retrouver mariée avec Draco Malefoy, roi des Serpentards. **

**Je m'assoies aux côtés de ma soeur et lance un sourire forcé à Narcissa qi me fixe inquiète alors qu'un serviteur commence à servir le petit déjeuner. Je mourai de fin il y a 10 minutes, mais l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que deux mangemorts me coupe totalement l'appétit. Licius est assis sur un siège plus grand que lui, lui donnant un aire supérieur que je n'apprécie guère.**

**"J'ai appris que vous portiez un pantalon à votre arrivé, cela devait être embarrassant" commença Narcissa en voulant combler le silence de mort qui règne. Je voulais me fondre dans la masse mais je vois clairement qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part.**

**"Oui c'est que je n'ai pas eu le choix"une seconde passa où je crus que l'on en avait finis avec moi mais elle enchaîna.**

**"Et est tu toujours aussi douée qu'à l'époque, depuis que tu es partis faire tes études à Paris, Dray ne passe plus des heures à me parler de tes exploits scolaires" je souffle de soulagement, enfin un point commun avec mon nouveau moi.**

**"Et bien oui en effet, les études avance très bien, j'éspère réussir mon année"**

**"Enfin Hermione, si toi tu rates ton année qui la réussirai? Tu es de loin la persoone la plus brillante que je connaisse" me coupa Narcissa, c'est fou mais je n'aurai jamais pensée qu'une à l'air si revèche que Narcissa pouvait être si attentionnée.**

**"Mia, je me disais que nous pourions allez en ville demain matin" me réveilla Kat'. Je la remercia intérieurement de m'avoir sortis de ma réverie et j'aqcuisa d'un hochement de tête.**

**"Les Parkinson et les Bulstrode arriveront en même temps que les Nott, samedi soir, j'ai donc pensé faire le bal Champètre le dimanche soir, avant le retour de Drago pour lui éviter ce supplice comme il dit. Qand pensez vous Hermione?"**

**Je fixa longuement Licius " C'est une excellente idée" la seule chose que j'avais retenue c'est qu'une cinquantaine de mangemorts arriveraient samedi soir. Il fallait donc que je trouve une solution avant. **

**Un long silence tomba et finalement Licius et Narcissa décidèrent de se retirer pour retourner à leurs occupations. Kat' et moi nous retrouvâmes seules. Elle me souria sans rien dire et partit, ma soeur était comme ça: étrange. Elle m'avais toujours fait pensée à Luna. Je me rua dehors comme si la réalité m'y attendait de l'autre côté, comme si cela pouvait m'être fin à mon cauchemar. Je sors et ne vois rien de tel. Seulement des arbres à pertes de vus. Et encore une fois mes yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. **

**Jamais je n'avais pleurée autant en si peut de temps. Je dévale les escaliers de dehors et cours, où?**

**Aucune idée, mais je cours...**


	6. Chapter 5

**[Oui dans cette histoire, Katherine est aussi la soeur de Hermione et elle le sait et l'auteur est Mandy Hubbard.]**

**Chapitre 5**

**Je m'arrête brusquement, il faut que je trouve la solution qui me permettra de **

**trouver une issue. J'entends des pas derière moi: léger et familier. Je me retourne **

**et Katherine me sourit de toute ses dents. Je connais ma soeur, et je sens que **

**secrètement elle sinquiète pour moi.**

**"Alors Mia? Le jardin est il toujours aussi beau que lors de ta dernière **

**visite?" me demanda t elle voulant commencer une conversation.**

**"Et même encore plus" souris je alors qu'a mes yeux je n'avais jamais vus ce **

**jardin. Je jette un regard derière elle, et j'aperçois Licius et Narcissa qui me **

**fixent inlassablement. Que mijotent ils tous à la fin ? Kat' suit mon regard et **

**souffle désesperer. Elle s'apprête à parler lorsque je la coupe.**

**"Depuis combien de temps es tu là?"**

**"Et bien depuis que Blaise est partit, i semaines maintenant. Ne te **

**rappelles tu pas, tu m'as écris pour que je vienne aider Narcissa au manoir. La **

**pauvre, toute seule, elle ne s'en sortait pas de tout ces préparatifs pour le **

**mariage." [ MortalFlower j'espère que cette explication te rassure:)]**

**"Je vois désolée, j'ai...j'ai dus oublier" soufflai je dépitée.**

**"Ce n'est rien Mia, je vennais te prévenir: moi Narcissa et Licius allons en ville **

**pour les derniers détails du mariage. Pendant notre abscence tu devrais te **

**reposer, tu es étrange depuis ton arrivée. A moi que tu ne veuille nous **

**accompagner?" souria t elle hypocritement.**

**Je n'avais jamais vus ce sourire sur le visage de ma soeur et j'en fus bléssée. Mais **

**je n'allais pas rater une occasion d'être seule dans le manoir. C'est alors avec une **

**difficulté très mal disimulée que je refusa son offre. Je les vis s'éloigner au loin **

**alors que je m'assaillait dans l'herbe fraîche. A leur départ, je me relève **

**précipitament et avance à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, que j'entrouve. **

**Personne dans le hall, ils sont partis. Bon, je vais explorer le manoir. Je trouverai **

**certainement des indices pour m'aider dans ma quête. J'arrive dans le couloir **

**bondé de porte, je colle mon oreille sur la première, aucun bruit. Je tourne la **

**poignée et ouvre la porte. Ce n'est qu'un chambre, plus petite que la mienne. **

**Celle ci possède un papier peint vert bouteille semblable au yeux d'Harry. A **

**cette pensée mon coeur se serre, le reverrai je un jour? Je secoue la tête pour **

**enlever mes mauvaise pensée et ressors: je ne trouverai rien d'exploitable ici. Je **

**continue ma progression dans les couloirs et découvre de nouvelles chambres. **

**Combien de chambre il dans ce manoir?**

**Une porte au fond du couloir attire directement mon attention et je néglige **

**toutes les autres. J'entrouve la porte et passe ma tête à l'intérieur: c'est une **

**bibliothèque. Et pas n'importe quelle bibliothèque, c'est MA bibliothèque. Si **

**chaque personne possède une bibliothèque et qu'il y a une trentaine de chambre **

**alors le manoir doit être immense. **

**Malgré moi je souris devant les livres qui se dressent devant moi, je vais **

**forcément trouvée qulques choses. J'ai toujours trouvée toutes les réponses dans **

**les livres. Impossible que les livres m'abandonnent maintenant. Je respire **

**l'odeur du vieux papiers et des livres tandis que je referme la porte derière moi.**

**Des dizaines de rangées de livres se dressent devant moi et j'aperçois une échelle **

**pour pouvoir attraper les livres les plus haut. Je passe le doigts sur le dos de **

**nombreux volumes. J'en reconnais certains et je meurs d'envie de lire les autres. **

**Mais aucuns ne m'inspire sur les changements d'univers ou de chaussures prada **

**ensorcellées. Je contourne la dernière rangée et m'affale sur le canapé. **

**Toute cette histoire ne sert à rien , il n'y a rien dans cette bibliothèque. Il faut **

**que je continue les recherches: mais pas ici. Je me redresse et c'est à ce moment **

**que je le vois. Un livre, mais pas n'importe quel livre, mon livre. J'ai lus ce livre **

**quand j'avais 8 ans et je l'ai perdue à mon arrivée à Poodlard. Jamais je n'aurai **

**imaginée le revoir un jour. Je le sort de l'étagère et attend le moment où il **

**disparaîtra aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu. Comment ai je pu passer devant **

**et ne pas le remarquer? Je me rasois sur le canapé et devore les premières **

**lignes.**

**Soudain un bruit sourd retentis et je me relève d'un coup. Mon souffle est coupé **

**et se relâche quand je comprends qu'un elfe est juste passé dans le couloir. Sous **

**la surpirse, le livre m'a échappé des mains et une liasse de lettres s'est écroulée **

**aussi. Oubliant totalement le livre, je me penche et defait le petit noeuds rouges **

**qui les entourent. Il n'y à aucun cachets de cires et j'en conclus qu'elles n'ont **

**jamais été envoyées. C'est alors que j'entends la porte du hall claquée et je **

**retourne discrètement dans ma chambre. Où j'enfile une nuisette en cachmir et **

**m'endors en me promettant de lire ses lettres.**

**[ Le 7ème chapitre contient en majorité la lettre trouvée par Hermione, que cache cette lettre? En tout cas, cela va changer en grande partit le comportement d'Hermione, si vous lisez: laissez une reviews.]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

**Lorsque mes pupilles se soulevèrent, je fus surprise de découvrir que la nuit était **

**tombée. Combien de temps avais je dormis? Katherine est endomi à mes côtés **

**comme la nuit dernière et je souris en constatant que finalement elle n'était pas si **

**différente de ma soeur.**

**Je m'exerce à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne surtout pas la réveillée, je sais que **

**lorsque ma soeur est réveiller, elle est d'une humeur massacrante et pourrait me **

**tuer sur le champs. Du moins ma soeur que je connais, mais je ne préfère ne pas **

**tenter le diable en essayant de réveiller ma soeur pour voir sa réaction.**

**Je sors alors de la pièce tout en ayant le coeur qui saute lorsque j'entends la **

**porte grincer et finis par me rendre dans la bibliothèque, non sans mal. En effet, **

**ce manoir est vraiment immense et je dois ouvrir plusieurs porte avant de **

**trouver la bonne. A chaque porte ouverte, mon coeur déraille de peur de me **

**retrouver dans la chambre des Malefoy. Tombée nez à nez face à Narcissa et **

**Licius Malefoy me ferait monter la nausée.**

**Une fois enfermée dans la bibliothèque, je ressors les lettres et déplie la première **

**d'une main tremblante.**

_**[Drago...] **_**c'est tout se qui est écrit à l'extérieur. Mais malgré tout, une chose me **

**frappe déjà: c'est mon écriture. Peut être est ce une mauvaise idée de lire ces **

**lettres, mais je suis curieuse de savoir si j'étais réelement amoureuse de cet **

**fouine ou si cela n'était qu'une mascarade pour je ne sais qu'elle mission de **

**l'ordre. Et peut être trouverais je en prime, un moyen de sortir d'ici.**

**Je prends une inspiration et glisse mon doigts sous le pli pour ouvrir la lettre. **

**Mon écriture est toujours reconnaissable à l'intérieur.**

_**[Drago,**_

_**Par où commencer dans ce perpétuel discours qu'il faut que je tienne, je n'en sais **_

_**strictement rien. Tu penses certainement que cette lettre va répondre à toutes tes **_

_**questions, mais comment pourrais je t'aider si moi même je suis perdue. Sans toi je **_

_**suis perdue, totalement désarmée et mise à nue, comme l'histoire d'une planète **_

_**dont les sénaristes idiots ont décidés de séparer de son univers. Mais je ne peus me **_

_**résignier à te mentir et tout supporter comme je te l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à présent.**_

_**Premièrement désolée, je suis égoiste, je suis là à me lamenter sur mon triste sort **_

_**alors que toi tu es perdu et triste de mon soudain repoussement envers toi. Je t'ai **_

_**cachée ce lourd secret pendant si longtemps que le mensonge me cosume à petits **_

_**brasiers. Mais je pensais que une fois ce deuil fait , je pourrai revivre heureuse à tes **_

_**côtés, mais il faut que tu saches la vérité.**_

_**J'ai honte de moi, je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir et aujourd'hui je **_

_**suis ta fiancée et tu mérite la vérité avant de m'épouser. Sache que ton **_

_**repoussement me tuerai.**_

_**Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, contrairement à se que tu as toujours cru. **_

_**Mais c'est juste que lui, il es là. Je n'ai jamais cherchée de m'en éprendre car au **_

_**plus profond de moi même, dans la moelle de mes os, du sommet de ma tête à la **_

_**plante de mes pieds. Dans le trou dans ma poitrine, j'étais certaine d'une chose: **_

_**Aimer donnait le pouvoir de briser l'autre, et moi je t'ai brisé j'en ai conscience.**_

_**Et peut être que dans les années à venir, je serait capable de regarder en arrière et **_

_**de partager avec toi, ces années de calvaire que je t'ai caché. Mais pour l'instant je **_

_**suis térifiée par l'oublie et interdite de souvenir.**_

_**Troisièmement, JE T'AIME Drago,n'en doute jamais, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le **_

_**courage de t'envoyer cette lettre, mais un jour tu la liras. Peut être sans moi, mais je **_

_**t'aime et c'est irrévocable.**_

_**Aurais je la force de te trahir encore une fois, toi, mon coeur absent, pour sauver **_

_**ma misérable éxistence?**_

_**En tout cas je t'attendrai toujours Drago, dans la coulisse.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Ton Hermione ]**_

**Je fais un bond en arrière et la lettre m'échappe des mains. Qu'avais je comme si **

**lourd secret pour le cacher comme ça? Et porquoi ne l'avais je pas dis à **

**Malefoy.**

**Je referme la lettre d'un coup et commence à lire les autres, une par une...**


End file.
